The Story of Us
by Lexie the Dreamer
Summary: A collection of random facts about the Greengrass sisters, Daphne and Astoria, their lives, and their husbands Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy. Drabble series. Draco/Astoria, Daphne/Theodore.
1. Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**A/N: **The drabbles will all be between 200 and 300 words. I hope you enjoy this journey into my "head-canon" :)

* * *

**Daphne doesn't express her feelings very well.**

Laying it all out in the open makes her feel vulnerable and weak, so she prefers to be sarcastic, even venomous at times, in order to keep her true feelings hidden and thus her heart safe from hurt. This emotionally crippled attitude was one of the reasons for her constant break-ups with Theodore when she was a teenager and it led to feeling pleasure in scaring and hexing First Year students and being extraordinarily mean to her own sister. It also prevented her from making many friends because she often said nasty things without measuring how hurtful they really were.

The day Draco and Astoria got married, Daphne thought her sister was the most beautiful bride she had ever seen. She looked radiant in her pearl-coloured robes and veil, wearing exquisite Goblin-made jewellery given to her by Lucius and Narcissa. Daphne's eyes filled with tears at the sight; she was so proud of her little sister.

She had wanted to tell her that, but instead choked and ended up telling Astoria that she looked as if a troll had vomited whipped cream all over her.

Her baby sister was indeed the most beautiful bride ever, even while being held back by her new husband and roaring death threats.


	2. Nightmares

**Astoria feels helpless when Draco has nightmares.**

He rarely talks about them and she doesn't press, knowing he doesn't want to relive them, though they must be truly horrid to make him wake up screaming for help. For a few seconds it's as if he doesn't know where he is, looking around in a panic while clenching the bedsheets in his hands until his knuckles turn white, only relaxing and falling back asleep after she brushes his hair away from his sweaty forehead and tells him he's home and safe.

_Witch Weekly_ says it's important to give the man in your life space and to let him work through his problems before expecting him to open up, but Astoria can't help but feel like a bad wife for not asking him to talk about it. And it's not as if she doesn't have nightmares of her own; she was not even 16 when the Battle of Hogwarts happened. Her memories are frightening, and yet they are nothing compared to the two years of horror her husband went through.

Draco has hidden wounds that will probably never heal, and she has no idea how to help him.

So she just holds him tight, tells him she loves him and hopes it's enough.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review? I don't know if I should continue posting.


	3. Admirer

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Here's Daphne again :)

* * *

**Daphne gained her first male admirer at the age of 10.**

He was a Muggle boy of the same age who lived down the street and liked to follow her around their neighbourhood. He often asked her for her name but she ignored him, looking bored when he gave her flowers and sweets. Her parents had advised both her and her sister to be very careful around Muggles so as to not betray their magical heritage, which made Daphne naturally suspicious of him yet secretly flattered with his attention.

Then she was accepted to Hogwarts, was sorted into Slytherin and through her housemates understood that what the Muggle boy felt for her was an abomination. It was repulsive how happy he looked when he saw her after she came home for the holidays, and the hope in his eyes when he invited her to his house to watch something called 'cartoons' was downright _insulting_. He was just a Muggle, how dare he like someone like her.

One day, when she was home for Christmas break during Second Year, he gave her a flower and told her he and his family were moving to America. She was so stunned that her response was to finally tell him her name. He smiled sadly and stole a kiss before telling her goodbye. Pressing her fingers to her lips and blinking at the flower she held in her hand, she stood there in deep thought before she ran home.

The entire night she cried into her pillow because he had promised to marry her, and now it would never happen.


	4. Sensible

**Astoria is the sensible one.**

Unlike her volatile and inconsistent older sister, Astoria has always displayed a great deal of good sense. She very rarely got into trouble at school (when she did it was not her fault), never angered any of her teachers, never fell into messy situations, never behaved recklessly, never gave anyone a reason to hate her.

Like any good Ravenclaw she always studied hard, always got good grades, always made her parents proud, always prided herself on her love of books and learning and on being objective, inquisitive and, well, _sensible_.

After school she got a suitable job at the Ministry, dated a few nice but somewhat uninteresting wizards, had appropriate and equally sensible friends with whom she went to socially-acceptable places for unmarried women, wore sensible yet fashionable robes and had sensible hobbies. Even if deep down she was tired of being so damned proper all the time, she never showed her discontent with her boring, passionless, conventional life and everyone thought she was just a very well-educated, well-mannered girl with a very good head on her shoulders who remained single because she preferred it.

That is why her parents thought she had lost her mind when she fell in love with Draco Malfoy.


	5. Passionate

**Daphne is the passionate one.**

Prone to wild, sudden bursts of feeling, as a teenager she often had vicious words for her selected victim of the day and did inappropriate things without really measuring their consequences. She joined Pansy's gang in Fifth Year merely for the pleasure of being able to spew vitriol at younger students, terrorizing the First Years in particular, but soon found it unbearable to be around Pansy and the other equally silly Slytherin girls.

She had crushes on several boys and broke as many hearts, smirking to herself whenever she caught Gryffindor or Hufflepuff boys staring at her deceivingly angelic, pretty face. She also never wished to commit to anyone, and thought her arrangement with Theo suited her very well: they would date, break up when it became boring, date other people and get back together some time later only for the cycle to repeat itself.

She felt awful when she found out Theo had never dated anyone else besides her and had always been madly in love with only her. What won her over was hearing him say that he would have left Helen of Troy to be with her; she decided to be brave for once and demanded he make an honest witch out of her.

She has never regretted her impulsive decision to get married and is easily one of the happiest women alive.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews make Daphne and Astoria happy :)


	6. Family

**The family name was originally Grünegras.**

According to the very thick _Compendium of British Wizarding Families_, a magical book that automatically updates itself whenever there's a change (recording all births, marriages, and deaths besides providing other historical information as well), great-great-great-grandfather Godric and great-great-great-grandmother Wilhelmina immigrated from a tiny wizarding village in Bavaria that has long ceased to exist and settled in London after travelling around magical towns in continental Europe.

Godric and Wilhelmina Grünegras opened a shop in Diagon Alley selling all sorts of wizarding paraphernalia that they had found during their travels, soon importing exotic things from the Middle East, South America and East Asia. Their German surname was eventually anglicized to Greengrass, a literal translation that coincidentally sounded practically the same, and their descendants later relocated to Cambridge, where they have lived until now, in a quiet and friendly neighbourhood full of Muggle families.

According to the same book, the Greengrasses are distantly related to the Prewetts, who are related to the Weasleys through Molly Weasley née Prewett.

This doesn't mean much because most, if not all, pureblood families are related in some way and the Malfoys have long disposed of their prejudices, but still they are immensely glad that their grandson Scorpius wasn't born a freckled ginger.

* * *

**A/N: **I would love to have ginger kids, but maybe that's just me… lol


	7. Robes

**Draco never wears short-sleeved robes.**

The tattoo on his forearm has faded over time to an angry pink colour that resembles new tissue formed after a burn, but even with his skin scarred it is still quite obvious what he used to sport on his flesh.

Astoria tells him she understands his need to cover up when he goes out but that at home he doesn't have to hide his arm for her sake, she already knows what is there and it doesn't change how she feels about him. He always shakes his head in refusal and self-consciously tugs on his left sleeve, remembering how when they started dating he used to flinch whenever she took that arm in hers or placed her hand there in an affectionate gesture.

He has grown used to being touched there and even allows Astoria to soothingly stroke the scars when they're in bed together. Listening to her whisper _"It's not who you are"_ makes him feel better but he draws the line at wearing short-sleeved robes.

It's not just the fear of other people seeing the remains of the Dark Mark and thinking ill of him; it's the self-loathing and shame _he_ feels when he looks at it.


	8. Thestrals

**A/N 1: **I raised the rating to **T** because of this drabble. I don't know how young my readers are, so here's a **warning **just in case: mention of **violence **and **death**.

* * *

**Theodore can see Thestrals.**

Isabella Nott left her violent and abusive husband and went on the run with Theo when he was only seven.

Nott Senior caught up with them and murdered his wife in cold blood in a dark alley in Muggle London. He then threatened to kill his own son if he told anyone what he saw, and Theo grieved and suffered in silence, enduring painful curses and hexes for years until his father was sent to Azkaban after being caught in the Ministry as part of the gang of Death Eaters trying to kill Harry Potter.

Only then did the investigation into Isabella's death begin and the story of the gruesome murder make its way on to _The Daily Prophet_. Under the sensational headline was a photo of Isabella before her forced and unhappy marriage: long, curled ebony hair, expressive almond-shaped eyes and the smile her son had inherited but rarely showed.

Theo kept all the photos he found in the papers even though he had not forgotten her face. He couldn't forget, not when every time he sat in the Thestral-pulled carriage he felt his mother's cold fingers slip out of his grip to fall in a pool of blood.

* * *

**A/N 2:** In Book 5 it is revealed during Care of Magical Creatures that he can see Thestrals and doesn't like them, so I decided to explore that.


	9. Muggleborn

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, you guys deserve cookies and cupcakes :D

* * *

**Astoria's best friend at Hogwarts was a Muggleborn witch.**

She and Olivia met on the Hogwarts Express and instantly bonded as both of them were slightly scared and wanted to live up to expectations. Olivia was an only child so she felt it was her responsibility to prove herself as a good witch and worthy of a place at Hogwarts, wanting to learn as much as she could about this extraordinary new world. It was fortunate that both were sorted into Ravenclaw, becoming inseparable from then on.

It was because of her that Astoria started reading books related to Muggle Studies, where she found the most fascinating things about how Muggles lived. Astoria thought it was really interesting to understand and see how resourceful and inventive Muggles were without magic to help them.

Olivia's parents had the good sense to get her out of Hogwarts and escape to America soon after Professor Dumbledore was murdered, so she was spared from the horrors that occurred the following year. She returned to the UK several years later to visit Astoria, unharmed and still in possession of her wand. Many Muggleborns could not say the same.

It was during Astoria's wedding reception that she had visible proof that her new family were truly changed people; the sight of Draco and his parents hesitantly smiling and shaking hands with Olivia after she happily hugged and congratulated the bride was the best wedding gift she could have received.


	10. Sister

**Daphne really loves her sister, even if she's often mean to her.**

Once in her Fifth Year, she saw Pansy threatening to drag Astoria to Professor Umbridge if she continued to refuse to snitch on a fellow student. Still pretending to be a willing part of Pansy's gang – Merlin, that whiny girl was insufferable – Daphne convinced her to let Astoria go, making her believe that she would discipline her sister in a very painful way.

The moment they were out of there Daphne wanted to say that deep down she really cared, that she was mean only because she believed in tough love and Astoria needed a thick skin to survive in this world, and that she would _never_ let anyone or anything hurt her little sister, but was unable to utter a single word of it.

She instead ranted about having a ridiculous, goody two-shoes sister who thought snitching was wrong and wouldn't do it not even to save herself from punishment, and about no one ever wanting to marry Astoria if her hands were all scarred because of Umbridge, and _"why did I just help a stupid little foul thing like you", _then half-heartedly shoved her before storming off.

She sulked when Astoria ran after her and gave her a loving hug.


	11. Middle-class

**The Malfoys used to think of the Greengrasses as hopelessly middle-class.**

Yes, they were purebloods and were rather well-off in financial terms, but everyone knew their money had come from trade and commerce, and both males and females in the family had had to keep jobs to help build their small fortune.

Lucius always kept a watchful eye on other wizarding families, their properties, wealth and views on mudbloods to see who should be shunned and who was worthy of being in the Malfoys' circle of acquaintances. When Draco received his Hogwarts acceptance letter it became essential to know which families had children that would be in his year.

He once again appraised the Greengrasses due to their 11-year-old daughter and had this report to give to Narcissa: their house was nice but completely ordinary, they did not own a holiday home in the UK nor abroad, the young daughters' robes were pretty but affordable and the parents were courteous and well-mannered, but all in all there was nothing special about them and no reason to associate with them. As for their thoughts on mudbloods, it was a complete mystery. No one in the family had ever publicly said a single thing either in favour or against them. It was almost sad that there was nothing to distinguish them, they did seem like a nice family and they would certainly benefit from knowing the Malfoys. As it was, it was better to simply continue to ignore their existence.

Lucius and Narcissa never imagined they would one day not only accept but also welcome and treasure a connection to the Greengrasses through a much beloved daughter-in-law.


	12. Loner

**Theodore has always been a loner.**

When he started attending Hogwarts he was a boy with traumatic memories and a victim of domestic violence, how could he be friends with anyone without betraying his secrets? He was also far more intelligent than most of the Slytherins in his year so talking to them was boring. The only other boy with an equally superior mind was Draco Malfoy, but he was wasting his brains on that unhealthy obsession with crushing Harry Potter and Theodore had no time for idiotic rivalries.

He got used to wandering around the school by himself, glad that here he could escape from his father's torture. He spent most of his time in the Library, doing his homework and learning all he could so one day he would be able to confront his father and avenge his mother.

One day near the end of Second Year he threw a couple of thinly-veiled insults at Vincent and Gregory – who as usual didn't understand they had been insulted – and he heard a feminine laugh. Glancing around, he saw Daphne grinning at him and giving him a thumbs-up. Then to his surprise she winked and turned to face Pansy, calling her the most abhorrent things yet disguising the barbs so well that Pansy just blinked before huffily walking away.

When Daphne smiled at him once more Theodore realized that being a solitary sort of person didn't mean he had to be constantly on his own. Even with all the break-ups that happened when they were older, once Daphne became a part of his life he never felt alone again.


	13. Shy

**Astoria developed a crush on Draco because he was shy.**

Long gone was the brash, loud, smug, whiny, obnoxious brat he had been in school; he had become a withdrawn, somewhat awkward, rigidly polite man with insecurity burning behind his grey eyes.

When his walls started to crumble Astoria found a gentle, wounded man who was willing to devote all of his time and attention to her. He took her out to dinner, bought her flowers and made her smile and feel special yet he never took it further, never said how he felt about her. The only thing that gave his feelings away was the way he looked at her as if she were the most beautiful witch in the entire world and the expression of utter defeat on his face whenever another wizard spoke to her.

There had been several moments when he could have held her hand or kissed her but at the last second he always turned slightly pink and started rambling about the weather, unknowingly making himself all the more endearing to her. When one day he hesitated before slowly lacing his fingers with hers, giving her a look that meant he feared rejection, she leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek before shyly hiding behind the curtain of her hair.

Never again did he hesitate to reach for her hand.


	14. Crying

**Daphne caught Draco crying in Myrtle's bathroom.**

She had been looking for a place to think after yet another break-up with Theo when she heard those gut-wrenching sobs and his trembling voice confess he was terrified and just wanted his mother to hold him. Myrtle's comforting words were obviously having little to no effect on his distraught state and he just kept crying like there was no hope left in him.

Daphne softened towards him; the smug little brat had a heart after all. She suddenly frowned; Theodore had told her he'd seen the Dark Mark on Draco's arm and that he had gloated about being someone very important now. So why was _Draco_ of all people drowning in misery in an unused bathroom with a ghost everyone avoided? She felt a chill go down her spine: something was happening, something big was coming and she had that horrifying realization that no one was safe anymore. She left as quietly as she had come in and went in search of Theodore and Astoria to warn them to be on their guard.

She never told anyone exactly what she heard but didn't forget it either.

That is why when Astoria announced she was dating Draco Malfoy, Daphne remembered that scared boy and decided to keep an open mind while their parents went ballistic.


	15. Smile

**A/N: **Draco needs some love, lol.

* * *

**Draco credits Astoria with getting him to smile again.**

In the beginning it never happened because he had grown depressed to the point where laughter was an entirely foreign sound to him, yet as they got to know each other better he started to let his guard down and began responding to her gentle teasing and attempts to coax him out of his shell.

One day he found himself laughing with her and he hadn't felt this light and whole in ages. Her positive outlook on life was contagious and he felt free when he was with her; free from worry, free from his past, free from all the bad memories and pain.

He stared at her beaming smile and sapphire eyes for a moment and was struck with the magnitude of his realization: this wasn't just a passing fancy or mere admiration of an attractive woman. No, he was in _love_, and it was scary and miserable and exhilarating all at the same time. A part of him hoped these feelings would fade so he wouldn't get hurt and another part wanted to feel this way forever and to never be parted from her.

The fear of rejection was overwhelming but still he courted her in his own awkward way, hoping she understood how important she was to him and how he wanted to give the world to the witch who had given him a reason to live.


	16. Initially

**Initially, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass didn't like either of the men dating their daughters.**

First they had to deal with Theodore Nott, a weedy-looking and much too quiet wizard whose father was locked up in Azkaban for being a Death Eater and murdering his own wife. They felt relieved every time he and Daphne broke up and exasperated when they eventually got back together.

And then came Draco Malfoy of all people, not only the son of a former Death Eater but also a former Death Eater himself! Yet another poor choice: when they first met him and during several awkward dinners together he was quiet, startlingly unsure of himself and seemed extremely uncomfortable around people, especially strangers. He always had a smile (however small it may be) for Astoria and it was obvious he felt a lot of affection and tenderness for her, but he was not who they thought Astoria would choose for her first steady relationship.

Needless to say, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass were not impressed with these prospects. What was wrong with both Daphne and Astoria?! Had they failed in parenting them and giving them good advice? And yet when the two girls passionately declared that they really were in love they could find no way to criticize them for having such huge hearts.

Frankly, neither deserves their wonderful, beautiful and intelligent daughters, but at least the two wizards make them happy and are genuinely in love with them. How can they as parents argue with that?


	17. Tabloids

**Draco and Astoria's engagement started an avalanche of nasty articles in the tabloids.**

She was the second Greengrass to marry into a Death Eater family so tabloid writers like Rita Skeeter found it highly suspicious; the sisters' motives and allegiance were called into question and the entire family was dragged through the mud to the point where they no longer bought any newspaper. The Greengrasses' reputation, carefully built over decades, had crumbled in a matter of days.

The Malfoys invited them all to stay at the Manor, having had their own experience with the tabloids before their trial and knowing how destructive those articles could be, but having all these people holed up in the same place proved to be even worse as everyone was angry and on edge. When Theodore pleaded with Daphne to stay calm she exploded and set one of the chandeliers on fire in a shocking burst of magic.

Out of desperation Draco reached out to Harry Potter. Surely with his influence he could pull some strings and stop this injustice. He told him those papers of ill-repute could write whatever the hell they wanted about him, but not about Astoria or the Greengrasses who were all completely innocent and did not deserve what was happening to them.

He's not sure what exactly brought that understanding smile to Harry's face or what action he took afterward, but when the articles stopped he knew he and Harry had finally reached a truce.


	18. Crush

**Daphne had a very odd crush on the Weasley Twins in Fourth and Fifth Year.**

The Slytherin in her enjoyed their cunning and inventiveness, and the giggling schoolgirl in her thought they were genuinely hilarious and _cute_. When she was lucky enough to witness one of their pranks or their products in use, she had the most unimpressed look on her face, but then she would run to the dungeons, lock herself in the dormitory, hide under the covers of her bed and laugh and giggle to her heart's content. She loved that they brought out in her a light-heartedness that she didn't feel with anyone else, not even Theo.

One time she was pretending to find the effects of their Ton-Tongue Toffees on a First Year boy absolutely dull when one of them glanced at her, shared a look with his twin, and then winked at her. She gasped, blushed and ran away, dying of embarrassment and cursing the wild, inexplicable fluttering in her stomach. To her horror, they started smirking and winking at her when they passed her in the halls, obviously aware of why she as a Slytherin had not ever reported them to teachers. The more she blushed the more amused they were with the situation and the more she cursed herself for acting so unlike a Slytherin.

She forced her sister to go with her to Fred Weasley's funeral so she could pretend she was only there to accompany Astoria, and said goodbye to him and to her childhood at the same time.

To this day she can't quite look George Weasley in the eye without blushing when she takes her daughters to his shop. Forever a jokester even without his twin, he still spares her a teasing smile when he sees her.

* * *

**A/N:** We're getting close to the end, only five more to go :)


	19. First

**The first time Draco ever saw Astoria was when he was 12.**

It was the summer after his first year at Hogwarts and his mother had invited his Slytherin classmates over to the Manor for a party because for the first time Draco had spent his birthday away at Hogwarts and did not have what Narcissa considered a proper party.

Astoria, then a rather small 10-year-old, had tagged along with her older sister, who promptly abandoned her to join her fellow Slytherins. Ignored by all the older kids, she wandered around by herself and sat alone eating a slice of cake, looking completely forlorn as she watched the others play a smaller-scale game of Quidditch.

Everyone soon forgot about her until she came running to them, screaming that a gang of big white peacocks had chased her all around the gardens and that she was terrified. She had tripped and fallen so many times while running that her hair was wild and undone, she had scrapes on her hands and knees and her blue dress was all dirty and even ripped near the hem. Pansy laughed cruelly and Daphne yelled at her for looking like a savage, while Theodore snickered and Vincent and Gregory just stood there looking stupid like always.

Draco quickly forgot about this incident, but one day during their engagement he invited Astoria over for tea; while strolling through the gardens the peacocks ambled over to greet her and she screamed in terror before fleeing, the peacocks once again chasing after her in curiosity. The lost memory of that tiny, disheveled little girl returned and he doubled over with laughter until Astoria came back (her hair and dress ruined once more) and snarled at him to shut up.

* * *

**A/N: **You can read my Draco/Astoria one-shot "The Curse of the Albino Peacock" for more peacock-related shenanigans at Malfoy Manor :D


	20. Daughter

**Daphne wasn't quite rational when she named her first daughter.**

High on painkilling Potions when the representative of the Ministry came to visit the Nott household to register the newborn child's name in the Ministry's records, she was only vaguely aware of what was happening as she talked to him, not really understanding what she was being asked to do.

Theodore had been downstairs saying goodbye to the Mediwitch who delivered the baby and when she finally left he went back upstairs to discuss the baby's name with Daphne, only to see that the wizard from the Ministry was already leaving, a very odd expression on his face. He seemed to be trying to contain his laughter and Theodore was about to yell at him for laughing at his wife when he realized his barely coherent wife had been alone in a room with the Ministry's representative. Starting to fear the worst, Theodore burst into the bedroom to find a birth certificate in Daphne's hands with their baby daughter's name on it.

_Thalassa Nicoletta Caralinda Nott._

Theodore had never been so angry with Daphne in his entire life, yet even as he fumed he could tell she still had no idea what was going on around her when she smiled lovingly at him and announced she was pregnant with their first child.

He makes everyone call his daughter Nicole.

* * *

**A/N:** I came up with that name a few years ago to make my friends laugh but I've kind of warmed up to it and I sort of like it now, which defeats the purpose of coming up with a ridiculous name lol.


	21. Children

**Astoria can't have any more children.**

By the time the Mediwitch realized it was going to be an unusually difficult delivery it was too late to transfer Astoria to St. Mungo's Hospital for specialized help; either Floo or Apparition would severely damage her and the baby, and a witch in labour could not be transported on a broom.

The Mediwitch did the best she could but Scorpius almost died in the process. In a similar situation Muggles do something called an emergency c-section, but in the wizarding world the only way to save both mother and baby was to cast a spell that left Astoria unconscious and unable to conceive again.

When she woke she took the news hard; she had wanted more children and couldn't believe something like this had happened to her. She wept freely even as she held the precious bundle in her arms with extreme care, being comforted by Draco who felt grateful that both his wife and his son were alive and heartbroken that their family wouldn't grow any more. Even the Mediwitch unprofessionally broke down in tears, feeling responsible for this outcome.

Draco and Astoria are very overprotective of their son. They can't help it; he's the only one they'll ever have.

* * *

**A/N:** My explanation for the single child, though canon Draco and Astoria probably chose to have only Scorpius.


	22. Grandchildren

**Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass have three grandchildren.**

On Daphne's side there is the unfortunately named yet wonderful Thalassa Nicoletta Caralinda (_"Nicole! Her name is Nicole!" _their son-in-law always growls) and the adorable Isabella Melinda, named after the late Mrs. Nott and Mrs. Greengrass. Both girls resemble Daphne, having the same sea-green eyes and wavy blonde hair, though their smiles are identical to Theodore's and Mrs. Nott's.

On Astoria's side is the only boy and the Malfoys' cherub, Scorpius Hyperion, physically a carbon copy of his father: the same grey eyes and silver-blond hair, the same nose and the same mouth, the same height and build as Draco when he was his age. He might look nothing like Astoria but he is still Granddaddy's and Grandmummy's little prince as much as Nicole and Isabella are their little princesses.

Defying the dominant Slytherin blood running through their veins, all three children were sorted into other Houses: Nicole is surprisingly in Gryffindor, Isabella in Hufflepuff and Scorpius in Ravenclaw, his mother's former House.

Mr. Greengrass has spent many an evening by himself enjoying a small glass of Firewhiskey and laughing boisterously whenever he recalls everyone else's expressions of disbelief each time there was a Sorting.


	23. Love

**As much as they love each other, Daphne and Astoria still fight sometimes.**

It's just far too easy for Daphne to say something nasty and for Astoria to rise to the bait. They try to keep it between them but every now and again Theodore and Draco are also dragged into it, looking extremely uncomfortable as their wives practically tear each other's head off before becoming affectionate sisters once more.

Their temperaments are much too different for them to ever stop getting into ridiculous arguments, but at least now they are mature enough to understand each other's faults and acknowledge the sibling love that has always existed between them and will never fade.

They might not see eye to eye at times, but they are family and family will always come first, and that is why each sister owns a copy of a large portrait depicting everyone that belongs to their family: Henry and Melinda Greengrass, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the late Isabella Nott, Daphne and Theodore and their daughters Nicole and Isabella, and Astoria, Draco and Scorpius.

They all wave and smile in the portrait like the happiest people in the world because that really is what they are: a bunch of different people with different personalities and whose road to happiness was bumpy, but who united into a single family ruled by the most sacred of human bonds: love.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts and favourites! I was very nervous at first about this drabble project but I'm glad you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it :D


End file.
